


Life Is Easier With You

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Caring Jared Padalecki, Cravings, Embarrassment, Fluff, House Hunting, In Public, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Sickness, Omega Jensen Ackles, Pregnancy, Sick Jensen, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: House hunting and babies. Enough said.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mated [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509452
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Life Is Easier With You

“Life isn’t a fairytale, Jare. Bad things happen sometimes. Even when we do everything we can to prevent it, sometimes shit just happens.” 

Jensen brushes his mate’s long hair off his face and kisses him softly. Jared raises his eyes and sighs deeply. 

“It’s not fair, Jen. It was  _ perfect _ …” 

“Jare, it’s just a house. We’ll find another one.” 

Jared huffs and turns away, “But it’s supposed to be ours! All we had to do was sign and then we’d have our dream house.” 

The omega smiles sadly and strokes his face, “I know, but we can’t control it. The family changed their mind. It happens. We can...  _ will _ find another house. Okay?” 

“Yeah… alright.” 

_ **Two Weeks Earlier** _

The pregnant omega gasps as soon as their realtor opens the door to the sleek two-story home, “Wow… this place is incredible!” 

Jared smiles and nods to Jeanine to begin the tour. The couple began looking for a more permanent place around four months ago after they discovered they were expecting. Now with their first child on the way, the hunt is on for a functional, yet modern home that will allow them room to grow. 

“As you can see, the owners decided to focus on an open floorplan with an abundance of natural light. The Japanese-style windows are energy efficient and the roof is adorned with twelve solar panels that provide all the electricity for the house.” 

They follow Jeanine into the spacious kitchen and pause to admire the large bay window in the dining room that looks out into the backyard. Jensen notes that the living room is perfect for movie nights and Jared absolutely falls in love with the master bedroom on the second floor. They both appreciate the double sink in the bathroom and discuss how nice it would be to have room for guests. 

Jeanine pulls the alpha to the side to discuss the tight time-frame. The current owners, a beta couple with a new baby, are in a rush to sell due to a death in the family. Jared glances over at his mate and smiles. Jensen has one hand on his small bump, his eyes closed as he enjoys the warm sunshine pouring through the windows. Jared turns back to Jeanine. 

“We’ll take it.” 

***

“Jare, we don’t need to rush into anything. We have time-- I understand that, baby, but-- right. Yes. Okay, we’ll talk when I get back.” 

Jensen sighs and hangs up the phone. He pushes the cart down the cereal aisle and grabs the alpha’s favorite breakfast pick-me-up then stops in front of the Cheerios. He can’t decide between good ol’ Honey Nut or Cinnamon Apple. He yawns and rubs under his eyes. Now that he’s pregnant, it seems like the omega can’t get enough sleep. He’s always exhausted. Jensen rests a hand on his bump and rubs it tenderly while he weighs the pros and cons of the two different flavors. In the end, though, he opts for Frosted Flakes instead. 

He’s feeling pretty good as he walks through the produce section and heads towards Meat and Seafood. He runs down the list with his finger and reminds himself what he needs to get for the chili Jared’s making tonight. He’d already picked up the tomato sauce, onion, peppers, and kidney beans.  _ Ground beef.  _ He pushes the cart along the refrigerated section and grimaces at the intense metallic scent in the air.  _ Just breathe. I can do this. One package of hamburger then I can leave… _

As he approaches the meat counter, the lingering odor of seawater and crustaceans tickles his nose. His stomach churns and he turns away to place a hand under his nose.  _ Oh God… not here. Not now…  _ He breathes in slowly and then exhales, trying to keep his nausea under control. Once he’s able to take a deep breath without gagging, he orders the beef for the chili and then waits. A lady in a red dress walks by and he smiles politely. She smiles back and waves to the butcher. As she passes by, Jensen gets hit by the overwhelming aroma of fresh salmon from her basket. He has no choice but to abandon his cart as he sprints for the restroom. 

He shoulders open the door and runs for the first open stall he spots. He doesn’t even have time to kneel before the scrambled eggs Jared had made him this morning come pouring out of his mouth. The force of the omega’s heaves make his eyes water and his nose run. Luckily, though the bout of morning sickness is violent it is also short-lived and he is able to flush and then rise after only ten minutes. His mouth tastes terrible and he feels absolutely disgusting. He catches sight of his blotchy face and teary eyes and sighs. After washing his hands and freshening up, Jensen heads back to the meat counter. The butcher watches warily as the pale omega approaches and quickly rings up his purchases before retreating into the back. 

In the parking lot, Jensen calls Jared. 

Jared is instantly concerned, “Jen? You okay?” 

“I threw up…” 

“Aw, babe… I could’ve gone.” 

Jensen rubs his forehead and frowns, “No. I need to be able to do things. I can’t just sit around all the time and let you do everything. Lots of omegas continue working up until two weeks before the birth.” 

“Babe. I get it. You don’t want to feel useless. But Jen, I care about  _ you _ . Not just the baby. It’s okay to take it easy when you feel bad.” 

“I didn’t!”

“But you just said--” 

“I mean,  _ yes _ , I got sick, but I wasn’t feeling bad until the stupid seafood counter.” 

“Ah.” The alpha laughs and Jensen huffs. “Should’ve guessed. You’ve had a lot of trouble with that lately.”

He drops his head against the steering wheel and pouts, “It’s not funny, Jare. I just threw up at the grocery store! In public! God, I’m so embarrassed…” 

“Jen, it’s not a big deal. Omegas deal with pregnancy all the time. No one’s going to judge you, babe.” 

“It was awful! I almost didn’t make it, Jare.” 

“And if you hadn’t, the staff would have dealt with it. It’s okay, Jen. Really.” Jensen rolls his eyes. Jared continues, “How about you head home and I’ll get you a big bowl of watermelon ready. You can snack on it while I fill you in on the house.”

“ _ Jare… _ ” 

“Look, I know you said that you wanted to take a break from the house hunt, but Jen, this house is amazing. You’re going to love it.  _ And _ it’s only a twenty-minute drive from the center.” 

Jensen narrows his eyes, suspicious, “ _ ... really? _ ” 

“Yeah. Come home and I’ll tell you all about it.” There’s a pause and Jared smiles to himself.  _ Wait for it... _

“Watermelon?”  _ Bingo.  _

“Yes, Jen. I’ll get your watermelon ready.” 

“You are the best alpha in the  _ whole wide world _ .” 

Jared chuckles, “Love you too, babe. See you soon.” 


End file.
